warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Reedwhisker's Mermaid
Prologue Reedwhisker sighed, Nothing to do except Mistystar, his mother's orders. He decided to go for a swim, maybe that would cheer him up. He jumped into the water and saw something rush towards a rock. It was a Twoleg fish! Reedwhisker didn't do anything-the Twoleg enchanted him. "No! Wait!" He yelled underwater. The Twoleg turned and Reedwhisker saw coral necklaces on the pretty Twoleg. The Twoleg fish led Reedwhisker to the sun-drown-place, and then out into the open ocean. Reedwhisker was running out of air, so he rushed towards the top of the ocean, but he was dragged down. The Twoleg fish looked at Reedwhisker, then kissed Reedwhisker. All of a sudden he could breath underwater! His hind legs and tail turned into the fish tail that the Twoleg had, and the rest of Reedwhisker turned into Twoleg. He was suddenly a mouselength bigger then the pretty girl next to him. WHAT?! Reedwhisker thought. He knew everything a Twoleg knew! He didn't say anything as the pretty girl led him to a pretty kingdom far under the water, under the land which his Clanmates were probably worrying about him. Chapter 1 Reedwhisker, was enchanted by the beautiful mermaid, pulling him to a castle. "What am I doing?" He asked. The girl answered, "Meeting my father and mother, King and Queen of the Kingdom of the Waving Sea. I am Princess Zestera, and over there is my brother, Prince Kelpt." The Princess pointed to a brown-haired teenage boy. Reedwhisker sighed. "I don't want to go-" the mermaid slapped him. Right on his Twoleg cheek. It dawned him. She turned him into a Twoleg fish. "Why did you turn me into a Twoleg fish?" "First of all, you are a merman, not a 'Twoleg fish'." "And I turned you into a merman because I can tell." "Tell what?" "Your the one." "I don't want to marry you." "Not like that 'one'." Chapter 2 "Then what kind of 'one'?" Reedwhisker asked. "My kingdom has been in danger for years now," the mermaid said. "From what?" Reedwhisker asked. "From a deadly shark named Terror. He feasts on the mermaids and mermen of the kingdom," the mermaid told him. Then Reedwhisker remembered something Stormfur, his former Clanmate, had told him. "My sister, Feathertail, had saved the Tribe of Rushing Water from a mountain lion named Sharptooth that feasted on the Tribe cats. She killed Sharptooth by jumping on a rock, making it fall down on top of Sharptooth. It killed Sharptooth, but Feathertail had sacrificed her life, just to save the Tribe, a group of mountain cats she barely knew," Stormfur had said. "I guess I will help your kingdom. But I will need to change these mermaids and mermen into cats," Reedwhisker told Princess Zestera. "What?" she asked, confused. "You see, before you kissed me and turned me into a merman, I was a cat warrior of RiverClan, one of the four Clans by the lake. If I could somehow turn these mermaids and mermen into cats, I could get you all into different Clans," Reedwhisker told her. "I do not know. I believe you, but the mermaids and mermen have lived in the kingdom under the ocean for many generations. I don't think we could handle it," Princess Zestera told Reedwhisker. "Just trust me. It reminds me of the Great Journey," Reedwhisker said. "What's the Great Journey?" Princess Zestera asked. "Well, you see, a long time ago, the Clans lived in a forest. We had lived there ever since the Clans began, generations ago, and then Twolegs started destroying the forest, so we had to move to the lake. I was pretty sad about moving, but I knew we would be safe if we did move. And we ended up moving. Basically, you will all be safer as Clan cats than you would as mermaids and mermen. You have to trust me, Princess Zestera," Reedwhisker said. "OK, I guess. All you have to do is kiss everybody, and they will turn into cats, since you were born a cat. And you can kiss yourself to turn yourself back into a cat. The hard part is leading us to the lake you speak of," Princess Zestera told him. "I can handle that pretty well," Reedwhisker told Princess Zestera. "Let's talk to the king about it though," Princess Zestera said. "I am fine with that," Reedwhisker said. Chapter 3 Reedwhisker and Princess Zestera raced toward the king. After the king agreed, they went on the journey to the lake. Some of them swam, and others rode dolphins, which were big, strange, fish-like animals that breathed air, like his Clanmates did. After hours of traveling, they finally had made it. He could see the land. All they had to do now was kiss them all. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Reedwhisker asked Princess Zestera. "Of course," Princess Zestera said. Then, they started to swim until they reached the sun-drown-place. Then, he kissed the mermaids and mermen, and he saw them walk onto the land as cats. "This is very exciting," a mermaid girl told Reedwhisker. "Don't get too excited. There are a lot of dangers on the land when you are just a cat. For example, there are foxes, four-legged creatures with red and white pelts that could snap a cat in half. And there are badgers, black and white creatures with four legs that can eat a cat whole. And there are also hawks, which are two legged creatures with wings that fly and can swoop down and kill a cat. And you do not want to know about Twolegs," Reedwhisker told her. "Tell me! Tell me!" the mermaid girl begged Reedwhisker. "Well, Twolegs are creatures that look like mermaids and mermen, except they live on land and don't have fins. Instead, they have two legs, and they can be destructive. They also have cats known as kittypets, but being a kittypet is miserable," Reedwhisker told her. "Are you talking about the No-Fins? Those creatures that have two legs and two arms that walk on land and keep dogs?" the mermaid asked. "Yeah, I guess. But the Clan cats call them Twolegs, because they only have, well, two legs," Reedwhisker told her. "I am still excited. Now, will you kiss my hand already?" the mermaid asked urgently. "Of course," Reedwhisker said. He kissed her palm and the beautiful mermaid girl turned into a young she-cat, and swam out of the water. "I guess I'm the last one to be kissed," Princess Zestera said. "I guess you are right," Reedwhisker agreed, looking at the vast, empty ocean. "I want this to be special," Princess Zestera told him. Reedwhisker agreed with her, as they both had feelings for each other. Then, Reedwhisker kissed Princess Zestera, but not on her hand. Instead, he kissed her on the lips, and they both turned into cats and swam out of the ocean and onto the land. "How come we both turned into cats at the same time, even before I kissed myself?" Reedwhisker asked her. "That is because if you had kissed any of the mermaids or mermen on the lips, you would've both turned into cats. But it only happens with your true love," Princess Zestera told him. Then Reedwhisker realized something: Princess Zestera and him had always been meant to be mates! Even when Reedwhisker was born in RiverClan, he was still meant to be with Princess Zestera. He then led the newly formed cats, once mermaids and mermen that danced happily in the ocean, away from the sun-drown-place. The sun was setting, however, and they didn't get far. They needed a place to rest. "Hey, I know somebody that will let us sleep in their cave," Reedwhisker told the former mermaids and mermen. Chapter 4 "Midnight!" Reedwhisker shouted. He had heard many stories about Midnight the Badger. He had heard about how he had helped Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Feathertail, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, and Crowfeather when they were told of the destruction the Twolegs were doing. He had also heard of the time when Leafpool and Crowfeather ran away from their Clans together, but Midnight told them that Midnight's kin were planning to attack ThunderClan, so Leafpool and Crowfeather returned to their home Clans. He still didn't believe Midnight that much, as he was a talking badger. However, soon, he found Midnight. "Hello, Midnight!" Reedwhisker said. He knew the badger was Midnight, as Midnight was the only badger that lived by the ocean. "Who are you?" Midnight asked Reedwhisker. "My name is Reedwhisker. I am a warrior of RiverClan," Reedwhisker told Midnight. "What brings you here?" Midnight asked. "Well, you see, it started by the lake, where the Clans live now. I was given a lot of orders by Mistystar, the Clan leader and my mother, and I decided to go swimming. Then a mermaid named Princess Zestera kissed me and I turned into a merman. Then she brought me to her kingdom under the ocean, and she told me of a shark that ate the mermaids and mermen. The shark's name was Terror. Then I told her that I would save the kingdom by kissing all the mermaids and mermen and turning them into cats. We started toward the lake today, but we didn't get far. We need a place to rest," Reedwhisker told Midnight. "I know of mermaid and merman you speak of. I see them jumping out of ocean and basking in sun. They graceful creatures," Midnight told Reedwhisker. "May we rest in your cave?" Reedwhisker asked. "Certainly," Midnight told him. The cats then rested in the cave, waiting until tomorrow to continue the journey. Category:Fan Fictions